As computer systems evolve, so does the demand for increased semiconductor processing power and memory. However, increases in semiconductor processing power and memory typically come at a cost, namely an increase in power consumption of semiconductor devices. Besides the obvious drawbacks of increased energy costs and shorter battery life, increased power consumption also leads to significantly higher operating temperatures of the semiconductor devices. However, in order for the semiconductor devices to operate, heat generated by the semiconductor devices must be dissipated.
Moreover, computer systems often utilize multiple semiconductor devices. Accordingly, manufacturers often bundle multiple semiconductor devices into a single package, otherwise known as a semiconductor module. These semiconductor modules are particularly prevalent in the memory industry, where multiple memory devices are packaged in discrete memory modules. However, packaging multiple semiconductor devices in a single semiconductor module leads to even greater heat generation within the module. This increased heat generation makes subsequent heat dissipation difficult.
Not only has the demand for increased processing power and memory been rapidly increasing, but there has also been a steady increase in demand smaller modules having greater processing power and/or memory. However, any increase in the density of the semiconductor devices within a module exacerbates the heat generation and subsequent dissipation problems.
Even more of a problem arises when high powered memory modules are used in portable computing systems, such as handheld computers, laptops, and cellular phones, where space is at a premium. Unlike desktop computers that have a relatively large volume of unused space within the computer chassis or case, the chassis of portable computing systems typically have little or no space for air to circulate in and around the memory module. For example, Small Outline Dual In-line Memory Modules (SO-DIMMs or SODIMMs), are typically used in notebook computers and rack-mounted servers for their small size as compared to regular Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs), which are typically used in desktop computers. However, due to the form factor of notebook computers, such SODIMMs are typically placed parallel to the laptop's motherboard and not perpendicular, as is typically the case with memory modules in desktop computers. Memory devices on the side of the memory module facing away from the circuit board can dissipate some heat. However, memory devices facing the motherboard typically only have a very small space between the memory module and the motherboard and therefore have poor heat dissipation, as little or no air circulates around the small space between the memory module and the mother-board.
Accordingly, a system and method to more effectively dissipate heat from a semiconductor module would be highly desirable.
Like reference numerals refer to the same or similar components throughout the several views of the drawings.